Livre para Voar
by Rukia Sohma
Summary: Para Sakura tudo parecia estar perdido e não encontrava mais nenhum sentido em sua vida. Decidida a dar fim ao seu sofrimento, eis que surgiu uma nova oportunidade. Uma segunda chance para ser feliz. S&S (Não recomendado para menores! Cenas impróprias)
1. Sonho Roubado

**_Livre para Voar _**

Por: Rukia Sohma

* * *

Esse é o primeiro romance/suspense que escrevo, espero que gostem! Mas... vou logo avisando aos menores de idade que essa trama envolve cenas de violência, sexo e linguagem forte. Por isso, se você tem menos de dezoito anos eu não aconselho a leitura.

Logo no começo da fanfic já temos cenas bastante fortes. Mas logo a trama ganha um pouco de calor humano, não se preocupem, admito que eu seja má, mas nem tanto. Podem esperar S&S!

Se você leu e achar que a história é digna de um comentário, eu ficarei muito feliz ao recebê-lo.

Disclaimer: todo mundo sabe que os personagens originais pertencem a Clamp, e não a mim, mas é melhor mencionar de qualquer forma...

Vamos a trama...

* * *

Já estava no segundo copo de vodka com soda. Não possuía o costume de beber, mas queria ficar propositalmente embriagada. Estava infeliz e tudo que queria no momento era esquecer a droga de vida que levava. Pediu mais uma dose para o barman e entornou-a de uma só vez. O líquido descia queimando-lhe a garganta de forma muito desagradável.

"Como que alguém consegue beber uma porcaria dessas?" – ela disse fazendo uma careta.

Decidira parar naquele barzinho ao voltar para casa, após um tempestuoso dia. Quanto mais tempo ficasse longe de casa, seria melhor. Já estava ficando com uma leve dor de cabeça e os seus problemas não desapareciam de sua mente. Fechou os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos pela face. Estava cansada demais, sentia-se derrotada e triste. Começou a se lembrar de quando todos os seus sonhos começaram a desmoronar.

Tudo começou ao conhecer Naota Sato. Um homem dez anos mais velho do que ela. Logo se apaixonou pela sua gentileza. Ele era tudo que ela esperava do homem de seus sonhos: educado, carinhoso e atraente. Sua família, entretanto, foi contra a união entre os dois, mas aos vinte e cinco anos, ela decidira se casar com ou sem aprovação. Fora uma linda cerimônia, com muitos convidados ilustres devido à posição importante de Naota que trabalhava para o governo. A lua de mel havia sido escolhida por ela e seu marido a levou para passear nas lindas ilhas gregas. Tudo era perfeito. Porém logo que voltaram para o Japão os problemas começaram...

"O que vai fazer hoje, Sakura?" – Naota perguntou após o banho.

"Vou até a universidade e depois vou até a casa do papai! Ainda não o vi desde que chegamos!"

"Não!" – ele respondeu enxugando os cabelos com a tolha.

"Não o que?" – ela não compreendia.

"Você não vai à casa de seu pai!"

"Como assim, querido?"

"Eu te proíbo de ver sua família novamente entendeu?"

"Naota... querido... isso só pode ser uma brincadeira, não é mesmo?"

Ele olhou para ela sério e não parecia estar brincando. Um medo se apossou de todo o seu ser, pois seu amado esposo parecia de repente muito ameaçador. Ele foi até ela e a segurando firmemente pela nuca, disse pausadamente:

"Eu não estou brincando! Sua família não aprovou nossa união e eu não quero que você volte a vê-los. Não me desobedeça, Sakura! Você está entendendo?"

Ela não queria acreditar. Seu marido parecia estar possuído por um espírito maligno. Seu olhar era frio e seu tom de voz ameaçador a ponto de deixa-la completamente amedrontada.

"S-sim..."

"Boa menina!"

Ele sorriu para ela e a beijou. Jogou-a sobre a cama e começou a acaracia-la fortemente, chegando a ser bruto. Ela estava assustada, dolorida. Mal reconhecia o marido. Ele era muito forte e estava sobre ela a beijando enquanto restringia seus movimentos segurando seus braços pelos pulsos. Ela sentiu que ele já demonstrava sinais de excitação e assustou-se com a idéia de que ele a tomasse a força.

"Solte-me! Está me machucando!" – ela pediu tentando empurra-lo.

Ele não deu atenção aos seus apelos e continuou a beija-la cheio de desejo. Sakura não conseguia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso com ela. Estava prestes a ser possuída a força pelo próprio marido. Começou a chorar e pedir para que ele parasse, mas ele foi até o fim.

Os dias foram passando e Naota continuou a tratando cheio de gentileza, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém, toda vez que ele a procurava para fazer amor, ela não sentia mais desejo, sentia-se suja, desrespeitada. Chegava a sentir nojo de ser tocada pelo esposo. Não sentia prazer algum.

Sakura trabalhava na universidade como professora de literatura. Todos os dias ela ensinava aos seus alunos coisas relacionadas com o amor e romance, porém, tudo aquilo parecia-lhe um monte de mentiras, enquanto antes a fazia sonhar.

Numa tarde, estava corrigindo provas em seu gabinete, quando bateram à porta. Ao atender ela deparou-se com seu pai.

"Boa tarde, querida! Seu velho pai estava com muitas saudades!"

"Papai!" – ela jogou-se num abraço apertado ao pai e começou a chorar.

"O que houve, meu bem? Por que está chorando?"

"Eu estava com saudades! Só isso!"

"Então por que não foi lá em casa me ver?"

Como explicar ao pai que tinha medo do marido? Como explicar que se fosse vê-lo, tinha certeza de que seu marido faria algo muito ruim a ela? O pai notou preocupado que havia algo errado com ela, mas não sabia como ajuda-la, caso ela não lhe dissesse o que se passava.

Após o trabalho, Sakura foi para casa e sentia-se mais leve por ter visto o pai. Foi para sua suíte e entrou no banho. Ao voltar para o quarto, assustou-se ao encontrar o marido parado em pé, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. Parecia que ele a estava esperando.

"Boa noite, Naota! Como foi seu dia?"

"Eu acho que fui bem claro quando a proibi de ter contato com sua família..." – ele disse nervoso.

"Eu não fui ver o meu pai. Ele apareceu lá na universidade e..."

"Não interessa!" – ele a cortou.

"Isso é um absurdo! Você não pode me dizer quem eu posso ver ou não!" – ela resolveu enfrenta-lo.

Ele foi até ela e virou um violento tapa em sua face, machucando-lhe o canto da boca que sangrou imediatamente.

"Nunca mais me desobedeça! Entendeu, Sakura?" – ele disse cheio de ira.

"Eu não te reconheço!" – ela respondeu chorando – "Você não é o homem com quem eu me casei! Você mandou alguém me espionar? Quem é você?"

"Como assim, querida? Sou o seu amado!" – ele disse com falsa gentileza, enquanto limpava o sangue do ferimento de Sakura com um lenço.

Sakura estava assustada. Ele segurava sua face com força e parecia estar louco. Seu marido era um homem bruto e violento e jamais havia se dado conta até estar casada. Agora podia se lembrar claramente o quanto seus pai e irmão haviam pedido para que ela não se casasse com ele. Mais uma vez, teve seu corpo possuído com brutalidade, pelo homem a quem chamava de marido.

O tempo foi passando e ela continuava vivendo em constante medo. Naota continuava a agredindo, por ciúme, por loucura, ou sempre que ela ousasse enfrenta-lo. Ela vivia escondendo as marcas que ele lhe deixava pelo corpo. Sentia vergonha e não contava para ninguém o que realmente acontecia e mentia sempre que alguém conseguisse perceber algum hematoma.

Um dia, seu pai, haviam ido até sua casa para vê-la, mas seu marido não havia permitido que ele entrasse, deixando bem claro para ele de que se ele queria o bem de sua filha, era bom que se afastasse dela. Depois disso, Sakura não voltou a vê-lo e nem a falar com ele pelo telefone, pois não queria lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.

Cada vez mais sentia-se triste e estava cansada demais para brigar e discutir com o marido. Sempre que discutia a possibilidade de divorciar-se, ela apanhava a ponto de precisar ver um médico e ficava com tantas marcas que a impediam de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Ameaçara ir a policia, mas o marido dizia, com razão, de que ninguém acreditaria, já que ele tinha muitas amizades no governo que poderiam abafar o caso. Seria a palavra dela contra a dele.

Um ano depois, encontrou com o irmão num restaurante. Estava com uma amiga, professora de poesia da universidade, quando o irmão se aproximou, causando-lhe grande surpresa.

"Touya!" – ela levantou para abraça-lo.

"O que é essa marca em seu rosto? Aquele canalha que fez isso?" – ele perguntou segurando a sua face pelo queixo – "Ele te bateu, Sakura? Responda!"

Sakura tinha certeza de que havia escondido bem a marca com ajuda de um corretivo e maquiagem, mas seu irmão percebeu. Ele sempre fora excessivamente cuidadoso com ela, e nunca havia se metido em seus assuntos devido à intervenção do seu pai.

"Não é nada! Foi só um pequeno acidente!" – mentiu. – "Como está o papai?"

"Está internado! Tem quase um ano que ele passou um nervoso muito grande e teve um infarto! Ele havia se recuperado, mas o coração nunca mais foi o mesmo! Voltou ontem para o hospital!"

"Por que você não me avisou?"

"Eu tentei, mas parece que você não recebeu meu recado!"

Sakura começou a passar mal na mesma hora. Um ano! Que tipo de filha ela era? Como ela podia deixar aquela situação chegar a tal ponto, de que ela não sabia o que acontecia com o próprio pai? Além disso, tinha certeza de que o pai se encontrava nessa situação por preocupar-se com ela. Ela foi amparada pelo irmão e começou a chorar.

"Leve-me até ele!" – ela pediu aos prantos.

Enquanto o irmão dirigia para o hospital, ela prometia a si mesma que daria um fim ao inferno que estava vivendo. Já havia passado da hora de dar um fim ao seu pesadelo.

"Antes de vê-lo, devo avisa-la de que ele mudou muito! Está envelhecido e muito debilitado!" – Touya falou de maneira suave.

"Preciso vê-lo!" – ela disse rompendo em lágrimas novamente.

No hospital, tiveram um problema por não ser o dia de visitas. A recepcionista havia dito que eles não poderiam ver o paciente, sem que o médico autorizasse e por esse motivo eles foram procurar o médico responsável pelo pai. Chegando até o lugar mencionado pela atendente, Touya ajudou a irmã a sentar-se num sofá que havia no corredor e avistou o cardiologista que cuidava de seu pai desde o primeiro ataque do coração.

"Boa tarde, Kinomoto! Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" – perguntou o médico.

"Boa tarde, Dr. Li! Preciso que autorize uma visita ao meu pai. Minha irmã soube agora o que aconteceu e deseja vê-lo."

"Entendo! Hoje não é dia de visitas. Seu pai está muito fraco, acredito que visitas em excesso possam ser prejudiciais, já que ele está na terapia intensiva."

"Por favor..." – Sakura levantou-se com lágrimas em seus olhos – "Deixe-me vê-lo, eu preciso ver o meu pai!" – as lágrimas caiam molhando-lhe a face.

O médico ficou muito surpreso. Aquela jovem finalmente havia levantado o seu rosto, revelando a bela face. Os olhos tristes e nervosos, incrivelmente verdes. Ele não teve dúvidas, era Sakura Kinomoto. Há quanto tempo não à via? Quatro anos ou mais?

"Sakura?" – ele perguntou, tentando confirmar o que ele não tinha dúvida alguma.

"Syaoran!" – ela o reconheceu - "Não sabia que trabalhava nesse hospital..." – ela disse, tentando acalmar as lágrimas.

"Não sabia que era filha do senhor Fujitaka, é a primeira vez que a vejo aqui..."

Ele percebeu que havia dito algo errado, pois, assim que ele terminou a frase ela rompeu novamente em lágrimas. Touya a amparou e a fez sentar-se novamente no sofá.

"Acalme-se, Sakura! Não é bom que o papai a veja triste assim..."

"Eu sou uma péssima filha... nem sei se posso ser digna de ser chamada assim..." – disse passando o lenço na face para secar as lágrimas.

Nesse momento, Touya percebeu que a marca roxa no rosto de Sakura havia se intensificado. Devido ao choro, Sakura acabou por retirar com o lenço, a maquiagem que disfarçava o hematoma. Ele novamente segurou a face da irmã delicadamente, e afastou os cabelos dela que caiam sobre, e ficou evidente a marca da agressão. Tanto Touya quanto Syaoran podiam ver claramente. Ela percebeu o que se passava e escondeu a região com a mão, adquirindo um olhar assustado.

"Sato te agride? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" – ele perguntou nervoso.

Ela nada respondeu. Abaixou o rosto, envergonhada e ficou completamente muda. Porém, seu silêncio só confirmava que as palavras de seu irmão estavam corretas. Touya abraçou a irmã, sentindo-se culpado por deixar seu orgulho falar mais alto, e por ter virado as costas para ela após o seu casamento. Imaginou que se ele a procurasse antes, poderia ter evitado que ela sofresse esse tipo de abuso. Ele deu um beijo no alto da cabeça da irmã e depois se levantou bruscamente ficando de frente para Syaoran.

"Dr. Li, faça um exame de corpo e delito na minha irmã, por favor!" – falou estreitando os olhos, angustiado.

"Não, Touya! Eu vim aqui para ver o papai!" – ela levantou nervosa e segurou o irmão pelo braço de modo que ele se voltasse para ela – "Tudo que eu preciso nesse momento é vê-lo." – ela disse quase que suplicando.

"Mas Sakura... como você não veio me pedir ajuda? Como permitiu ele fazer isso com você?" – ele perguntava inconformado.

"Vocês estão muito nervosos!" – Syaoran pronunciou-se – "Venham até o meu consultório e poderão ter mais privacidade."

Touya e Sakura seguiram o médico pelos corredores brancos do hospital, até que finalmente chegaram à frente de uma porta onde havia gravado "Consultório do Dr. Li Syaoran". Era um consultório pequeno, com uma escrivaninha, três poltronas, uma estante repleta de livros, uma maca de exames, e diversos diplomas, em belas molduras, pendurados nas paredes. Ao lado da escrivaninha havia um pequeno gabinete repleto de instrumentos metálicos e medicações. Syaoran indicou o pequeno sofá de dois lugares para que Sakura se sentasse. Touya sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava em frente à escrivaninha e escondeu a face com as mãos tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

"Deseja que eu faça um exame de corpo e delito?" – Syaoran perguntou para Sakura.

Ela se assustou com a pergunta, pois não imaginou que aquilo seria levado a sério. Syaoran percebeu e tentou acalma-la dizendo que seria discreto, porém ela teria que realizar uma queixa na delegacia contra o seu agressor.

"Eu apenas quero ver o meu pai!" – ela pediu sem encara-lo.

"Faça o exame, Sakura!" – Touya pediu.

"Vocês não entendem que a única coisa que importa para mim no momento é ver o meu pai?"

"Tudo bem!" – Syaoran respondeu - "Eu vou autorizar, Sakura... mas só cinco minutos. Seu pai não pode sofrer grandes emoções e acredito que sua presença aqui já será emoção demais para ele." – ele sorriu para a conhecida, porém, ela continuou indiferente - "Por isso, tenha apenas atitudes positivas, não diga nada que possa fazer com que ele se altere e nada de contar novidades, informação demais pode ser prejudicial."

No começo da noite ela dirigia de volta para casa. Estava vivendo um carrossel de emoções. Havia visto o seu pai no hospital e mal o reconheceu, magro, abatido e sem vida. Havia uma diversidade de fios o monitorando e uma máscara de oxigênio o ajudando a respirar. Ele dormia serenamente e nem chegou a perceber de sua presença ali. Depois havia conversado com o Dr. Li que a deixou a par do que estava acontecendo com o pai. Apesar do fato do médico ter dado boas notícias sobre a recuperação de seu pai, ela achava que ele não estava sendo totalmente ético e tentava camuflar a realidade um pouco mais grave. Ainda no final daquela tarde ela voltara a discutir com o irmão tentando convencê-lo de que não havia motivos para se preocupar com ela e a marca era de um pequeno acidente doméstico. Ele somente sossegou com a promessa feita por ela, de que manteria contato e que o avisaria se algo estivesse acontecendo.

Passando em frente a um barzinho que parecia ser um lugar bastante discreto, decidiu parar um pouco, já que era hora do rush e dirigir para casa estava insuportável. O ambiente era bastante refinado, cheio de executivos e universitários que aparentemente curtiam o happy hour. Sentou-se num banco em frente ao balcão e começou a decidir o que beber. Um suco, ou talvez um coquetel leve, seriam excelentes, já que dirigiria novamente. Começou a pensar no que fazer, caso Naota já soubesse onde ela estivera o período da tarde. Ela descobrira que ele não mandava mais espiona-la, pois por um ano inteiro ela havia obedecido as suas ordens absurdas.

"O que deseja beber, senhora?" – o barman a atendeu.

Novamente ela desceu os olhos para a carta de bebidas e percebeu que o balcão era todo espelhado. Foi então que seu reflexo chamou sua atenção. Olhava para sua imagem com tristeza, pois seus olhos eram melancólicos e sua feição era tão pesada que parecia ter envelhecido dez anos. Não reconhecia mais a garota de vinte e seis anos que era. Fechou a carta de bebidas e olhou para o barman que aguardava ela realizar o pedido.

"Quero algo que faça esquecer a droga de vida que levo."

O atendente a olhou com cara de que não havia entendido nada. Então ela sorriu fazendo o rapaz relaxar e tornou a fazer o pedido.

"Hoje quero esquecer minhas preocupações, por isso me dê algo forte e que me deixe entorpecida, tudo bem?" – ela completou com outro sorriso que deixou o rapaz mais tranqüilo.

"Se a senhora quer apagar, sugiro vodca! Pode ser com soda?"

"Claro! Adoro soda!"

Foi assim que ela começou a beber naquele inicio de noite. Porém, a falta de hábito só tornava a experiência altamente desagradável. Ela concluiu após a terceira dose de que não estava ficando bêbada e sim com uma baita dor de cabeça. Além disso, ela não esquecia os problemas e sim lembrava deles com mais clareza. Talvez não houvesse remédio para sua dor, talvez não houvesse saída para fugir de sua triste realidade. Não havia nenhuma luz no fim do túnel e não havia esperança para o seu futuro.

Estava fadada a sofrer até o fim de seus dias, Naota jamais se divorciaria e jamais seria um bom marido. Não que ela quisesse, pois não sentia nenhum sentimento por ele que não fosse medo ou ódio. Não havia outra coisa a fazer para tudo aquilo acabar a não ser: dar um basta em sua própria vida. Só isso poderia liberta-la do reinado de sofrimento que ela habitava.

Por um momento, lembrou-se de tudo que Naota a fazia passar. Pedidos absurdos, torturas psicológicas, agressões físicas, lesões corporais e após tudo isso ele dizia estar arrependido, jurava amor eterno e a possuía como se fosse um animal selvagem. Porém, toda essa situação estava próxima do fim, pois naquela noite ela não seria vítima dele novamente, ela não voltaria a olhar para a fúria daquele homem, nunca mais.

Pagou o barman e agradeceu por ele ter sido tão gentil. Voltou para seu luxuoso carro, presente de seu esposo, e começo a planejar como poderia acabar com sua sofrida vida. Não queria nada dolorido, pois ela já havia sentido dor o suficiente nas mãos de seu marido monstro. Também queria algo que fosse instantâneo para não ter tempo de se arrepender ou sofrer. Descartou várias possibilidades, até avistar a torre de Tóquio. Era perfeito. Lá com certeza haveria algum lugar de onde pudesse pular para sua liberdade.

Chegando ao local, foi informada de que a atração se encerraria em menos de uma hora, mas ela não precisaria de todo esse tempo mesmo. Sua dor de cabeça crescia cada vez mais e parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. Sentia-se tonta e agradeceu ter bebido algo para dar coragem no seu plano. Chegou através do elevador, a uma plataforma de observação e percebeu que ali havia um grande sistema de segurança e que seria impossível concluir sua vontade, porém estudou cada lugar do local e como imaginou, encontrou uma brecha na segurança. Ali estava seu passaporte para a liberdade. Era o fim de seus sofrimentos, o fim de sua droga de vida.

Apoiou-se sobre a grade de proteção e observou a altura em que estava. Teve a certeza de que morreria na mesma hora que alcançasse o solo de concreto. Pensou em seu pai e em seu irmão. Não queria dar esse sofrimento a eles, mas ela não tinha mais forças para continuar a lutar contra Naota. Estava derrotada e não havia mais o que fazer.

Com alguma dificuldade ela subiu e ficou de pé sobre a grade de proteção. Naquele horário quase não havia pessoas ali e as poucas que restavam estavam afastadas. Ela olhou mais uma vez para o seu destino: o chão. Sentiu uma leve vertigem devido à altura, mas nada que a desequilibrasse. Seria aquele o seu fim? Seu futuro realmente não havia reservado nada de bom para sua vida? Ela abriu os braços como se preparasse para voar e fechou os olhos. Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Seu último pensamento: "Se houver realmente a chance de eu voltar a ser feliz, Deus me salvará..." e ela inclinou lentamente o corpo para frente.

Foi tudo tão rápido. Num momento ela sentiu o corpo começar a inclinar e no outro ela sentiu alguém a puxar pela cintura, trazendo seu corpo de volta para a segurança da plataforma. Assustada, ela demorou um tempo para perceber que havia caído sobre a pessoa que havia a impedido de pular. Olhou então para o rosto conhecido. Ele estava com o olhar assustado e respirava de forma nervosa, como se houvesse corrido até ali.

"Sy... Syaoran? Por quê?"

"Meu Deus, Sakura! O que estava fazendo? Você realmente pretendia pular?" – ele perguntou muito alterado.

Foi então que ela caiu em si do que pretendia fazer. Ela havia escolhido o caminho da covardia para se livrar de seus problemas. Mas ela estava tão cansada e não enxergava mais solução a não ser... o fim definitivo.

"Por que você me impediu!" – ela perguntou caindo num pranto desesperado – "Por que..."

Ele a abraçou e tentou acalma-la como quem tenta acalmar um bebê. Naquela noite havia marcado de encontrar no térreo da torre de Tóquio com uma garota e depois iram jantar e ir ao teatro, mas ao ver Sakura chegar no local reconheceu que havia algo errado. Ela andava com passos inseguros, parecia que estava... bêbada. Após procura-la por toda a plataforma de observação, a encontrou a ponto de se jogar da torre e numa corrida frenética ele a alcançou no último minuto.

"Calma... vamos embora daqui!" – ele então a ajudou a caminhar devido a falta de forças que ela apresentava.

Ele a conduziu até o seu próprio automóvel e a colocou no banco do carona. Deu a volta e ao entrar percebeu que ela evitava olhar diretamente para ele. O que deveria fazer? Leva-la ao hospital, para que uma equipe médica especializada, pudesse ajuda-la seria o correto, mas estranhamente sentia pena por ela ter que ser submetida a um rigoroso tratamento psiquiátrico, além disso, já sabia o inferno que a esperava. Talvez devesse tentar conversar com ela...

"O que devo fazer, Sakura? Leva-la pra sua casa?"

Finalmente ela olhou para ele. Seu olhar estava cheio de terror e ele percebeu que a simples idéia de leva-la para casa a transtornava. Ela começou a chorar novamente e ele teve certeza de que não deveria leva-la para sua fonte de preocupações.

"Tudo bem se eu te levar para a minha casa?" – ele perguntou meio incerto. Ela concordou fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

**Continua no próximo capítulo! **

**

* * *

**

**Olá pessoal! É isso aí! Aguardem que a Sakura parece que recebeu uma ajudinha especial de Deus!  
Será que ela vai conseguir achar novamente a felicidade? **

**Até o próximo... **

**Ah... comentem, por favor! Mas não judiem de mim porque a história é um romance, então podem aguardar um andamento mais leve! Também peço desculpas pelos erros, pois não tenho alguém pra revisar!**


	2. Lembranças Parte I

**Livre para Voar **

**Por: Rukia Sohma**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de SCC pertencem a Clamp e sou muito grata que um dia elas os tenham criado!_

**Advertência:** Esse capítulo contém cenas impróprias para os menores de idade. Por isso, se você tem menos de dezoito anos, espere completar a maioridade. Apesar de que eu duvido muito que vocês vão levar em conta meu conselho...

* * *

A claridade do dia entrava pela janela de seu quarto e fez com que ele acordasse antes mesmo que o despertador tocasse. Syaoran abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz aos poucos e depois se espreguiçou de uma noite mal dormida. Caminhou sonolento até o quarto ao lado e abriu a porta sem fazer barulho. Sakura ainda dormia sob o efeito de um poderoso calmante que ele lhe dera na noite anterior. Ela não havia contado nada sobre os motivos que a levaram a querer cometer tamanha loucura e dar cabo de sua vida. Ele voltou a fechar a porta e foi tomar banho para dar fim a sonolência que ainda o afetava.

Enquanto a água quente da ducha caia sobre seu corpo, ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar da cena que presenciara na noite anterior. Sakura quase se jogando da torre de Tóquio, aquilo parecia sim um pesadelo e não a realidade. Tal pensamento fez com que todo seu corpo se arrepiasse de horror. Tudo estava tão confuso. No mesmo dia, havia a reencontrado após muitos anos. Ela estava frágil, abatida e com um hematoma na face, sinal de uma agressão que segundo Touya, seria um ato cometido pelo marido de Sakura. Depois a encontrou novamente algumas horas mais tarde, porém ela andava de forma incerta, como se estivesse embriagada. Embora ele tivesse um compromisso, não pode deixar de ir procura-la e para seu terror, a ponto de cometer uma loucura. Se demorasse mais alguns segundos ela estaria...

"Não! Isso nunca!" – ele disse nervoso.

Ainda podia se lembrar de quando a conheceu...

Ele estava correndo pelo corredor da faculdade para não se atrasar para a aula de anatomia. Carregava diversos livros pesados, além de seus trabalhos, por isso teve seu campo de visão prejudicado diante de tanta coisa encobrindo seu caminho. Estava subindo a escadaria que levava para o segundo andar e na pressa acabou pisando em falso num degrau e já estava prestes a cair quando alguém o segurou pelo braço. Seus livros todos voaram na confusão e então ele pôde ver um belo par de olhos verdes preocupados.

"Você está bem?" – ela ainda o segurava pelo braço – "Foi por muito pouco, você não devia subir as escadas correndo dessa forma!" – ela finalmente sorriu.

Syaoran não tinha dúvidas que havia sido salvo por um ser angelical. Seu coração disparou diante da beleza a sua frente e as palavras parecia ficarem presas na garganta. Ela era a imagem da perfeição.

"Desculpe... é que eu estava atrasado!" – ele disse usando o braço livre para passar a mão na cabeça demonstrando estar sem graça.

Então ela percebeu que ainda o estava segurando pelo braço. Corou um pouco e soltou imediatamente de forma espontânea. Syaoran ficou encantado pela bela garota. Ela era bem mais baixa do que ele, magra e tinha cabelos medianos de cor castanha clara. Porém seus olhos e sua face formavam harmonicamente o ser mais belo que já havia conhecido em sua vida.

"Acho que já perdemos nossas aulas..." – ela disse olhando para o relógio. – "Eu vou indo... a gente se vê!"

"Espere!" – ele a segurou pelo braço dessa vez. – "Deixe-me agradecê-la por salvar-me de quebrar o pescoço provavelmente!" – ele disse sorrindo – "Aceita ir à lanchonete comigo? Como você mesma disse: Já perdemos nossas aulas!"

Ela olhou para a mão dele que a segurava pelo braço e sentiu o coração disparar. Sua face estava queimando e tinha certeza de que deveria estar rubra de vergonha. Juntando toda sua coragem para vencer sua timidez, disse:

"Claro! Seria muito agradável!"

Ela não sabia que sensação era aquela que a fazia sentir-se tão tímida ao lado dele. Nenhum homem costumava intimida-la, porém aquele jovem a deixava sem saber como agir. Ele era tão bonito, tinha um olhar sério que ao mesmo tempo era cheio de ternura. Ela mal conseguia olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos castanhos.

"Então você é Sakura Kinomoto! Em qual curso você está?" – ele perguntava interessado, enquanto a admirava.

"Estou no segundo ano de licenciatura de Literatura! E você? Qual o seu curso?"

"Estou no último ano de medicina! No próximo semestre eu começo a residência para cardiologia!"

"Eu nunca seria uma boa médica! Não posso ver ninguém sofrendo ou machucado que eu já desmaio!"

Ele riu do modo dela. Ela falava com muita doçura e ao mesmo tempo parecia ainda bem infantil. Ele estava convencido de que estava perdido de amor por ela. Olho-a cheio de ternura e ela percebeu ficando vermelha, tentando disfarçar. Tudo isso só deixava Syaoran mais encantado e num gesto decidido ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela que estava apoiada em cima da mesa da lanchonete. Tal gesto causou uma onda de choque no corpo de Sakura, era como se ela pudesse sentir toda energia do rapaz. Olhou para os olhos dele. Eram olhos bastante confiantes e expressivos, parecia que ele podia enxergar sua alma se desejasse. No momento, aqueles olhos transmitiam um sentimento bom, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse desviar sua atenção deles.

"Eu quero te conhecer melhor, Sakura! Acredito que me apaixonei desde o primeiro momento que coloquei os olhos sobre você!" – ele disse aproximando-se da moça. – "Sei que faz menos de uma hora que nos conhecemos, mas é a verdade!"

Sakura não pôde deixar de sentir uma grande alegria ouvindo tais palavras do rapaz. Ela tinha certeza de que o mesmo havia acontecido com ela e estava enamorada por ele. Seu coração começou a acelerar ao perceber a aproximação de Syaoran. Sentiu seu corpo quente próximo ao dela, sua mão alcançou sua face fazendo-lhe um carinho de leve e depois escorregou pelo comprimento de seu cabelo. O contato causava-lhe diversas reações que jamais havia experimentado antes, já que nunca havia namorado ou se apaixonado.

"Eu também quero te conhecer melhor, Syaoran!" – ela respondeu timidamente.

"Que tal sairmos hoje de noite?" – ele a convidou, percebendo que tal idéia a agradava. Ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Agora preciso ir! Tenho apenas cinco minutos para não me atrasar para a próxima aula! Foi muito bom te conhecer!" – ela levantou bruscamente ao olhar para o relógio de pulso.

"Até mais tarde, mas antes de ir, não esqueça de me dar seu telefone e endereço!"

Ela escreveu num pedaço de papel e estendeu para ele. Sorriu mais uma vez, demonstrando corresponder os seus sentimentos e partiu para sua aula. Syaoran a seguiu com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse de sua vista. Sentia em seu coração que havia acabado de encontrar a mulher de sua vida.

Sakura começou a se arrumar para o seu primeiro encontro às seis da tarde. Estava tão nervosa, que nem conseguia se decidir qual perfume usar. Escolheu uma fragrância leve e doce. Retirou o hobby e vestiu sua roupa íntima. Foi até o armário e retirou um vestido branco com estampa de flores que iam do busto até a cintura. Calçou uma sandália de tiras e salto fino. Por fim, arrumou os cabelos e fez uma maquiagem discreta. Não sabia para que lugar o jovem que havia conhecido de dia a levaria, mas tinha certeza de que com a roupa que estava poderia se adaptar a qualquer situação.

O interfone de seu apartamento tocou e ela desceu ao encontro de Syaoran. Ele estava de calças jeans e camisa lisa de cor verde. Simples e adorável.

"Boa noite! Você está linda Sakura!"

"Obrigada! Você também está muito bem! Aonde vamos?"

"Aonde você quiser!"

Durante uma semana, eles se encontraram todos os dias. Conversavam muito e se conheciam cada vez mais. Eles sabiam que não era apenas amizade, pois havia muita atração entre os dois. Sakura pensava que o cupido não tinha mais nada para fazer da vida e resolveu fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por Syaoran, acertando-a com uma flecha certeira.

Era sábado, final de tarde. Mais uma vez, Sakura cumpria o ritual de se embelezar para sair com Syaoran. Contava cada minuto até esse momento chegar e contemplar a face do seu amor. Ele não demorou a chegar, e a troca de olhares prometia algo especial para aquela noite.

"Aonde vamos hoje?" – ela perguntou animada como todas às vezes.

"Que tal ao parque?"

A noite foi muito agradável para ambos. Conversaram muito e descobriram o quanto tinham em comum. Syaoran se aventurou num jogo de tiro ao alvo e acabou faturando um boneco de pelúcia para Sakura. Era um ursinho amarelo com asas brancas. Tomaram sorvete juntos e foram em diversos brinquedos do parque. Porém, foi na roda gigante que Syaoran percebeu sob a luz do luar, que Sakura já havia o transformado em seu escravo e ele seria capaz de fazer tudo que ela pedisse. Jamais havia imaginado que o amor era algo tão intenso e que em menos de uma semana, já o tornaria dono de uma certeza tão grande. A cada sorriso, a cada movimento, a cada palavra que Sakura dizia, ele se envolvia mais.

Ele a levou para casa e continuaram a conversar pelo trajeto. Andavam devagar e sem pressa, como se não existisse horas ou mais nada para se fazer na vida.

"Chegamos." – Sakura disse apontando para seu prédio.

"Nem percebi. Estava tão interessado no assunto que poderia ter passado direto!"

"Foi uma noite bastante agradável. Diverti-me muito e muito obrigada pelo ursinho!" – ela disse parando na porta do prédio.

"Eu também gostei muito de estar com você!"

Syaoran se aproximou de Sakura para fazer o que desejava desde que a viu pela primeira vez: beija-la! Ela sentiu o coração disparar e as pernas tremerem com a aproximação. Ele sem dúvidas exercia um grande poder sobre ela que sentia que perdia o ar lentamente. Seu olhar cheio de desejo e sua boca úmida se aproximavam da dela e podia sentir a respiração quente dele colidir com a sua. Ele tomou seus lábios de leve, colocando uma mão em suas costas e a outra em sua cintura. A envolveu num abraço suave e percebeu a inexperiência dela. Ela nunca havia sido beijada antes e sentiu-se felizardo por poder ensina-la a amar. Mas não queria assusta-la e decidiu ir devagar. Separou os lábios e fitou os olhos verdes que brilhavam cheios de emoção.

"Boa noite, Sakura! Espero te ver amanhã novamente!"

"Espere! Você não quer subir um pouco?"

"Acho que seus pais se aborreceriam por causa do horário!"

"Eu moro sozinha!" – ela disse sorrindo.

"Tem certeza de que posso subir?"

"Tenho!" – ela disse abrindo o portão do prédio.

O apartamento de Sakura era pequeno, porém bastante aconchegante. Tinha o delicado toque feminino e bom gosto. Ela foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, perguntando para Syaoran se ele preferia beber refrigerante ou suco. Ele optou apenas por um copo de água e enquanto ela servia, ele explorava a sala do apartamento. Encontrou alguns porta-retratos na estante e viu Sakura em diversas idades e sempre bela. Sentia necessidade de descobrir tudo sobre ela e desejou tê-la conhecido muito tempo antes e assim teria desfrutado de outros momentos de sua vida. Mas o começo deles era agora e o que ele queria era ficar com ela para o resto da vida. Já havia provado os lábios puros da dama e seu corpo desejava torna-la sua.

"Aqui está sua água!" – ela estendeu o copo, porém ao invés de beber ele o colocou sobre a mesinha da sala.

"Você sente o mesmo que eu, Sakura? Sente o calor invadir seu peito e o coração disparar? Sente uma energia fluir toda vez que nos tocamos?" – ele perguntou tocando a face da jovem e em seguida a trouxe para junto de si.

"S-sim..." – ela disse num sussurro.

"Estou feliz! É como se eu finalmente encontrasse o que procurei por muito tempo! Quero você na minha vida, Sakura!"

"Eu quero estar na sua vida, Syaoran!" – ela disse fazendo com que Syaoran sorrisse para ela.

Ele voltou a beija-la só que dessa vez mais ardentemente. Ela timidamente abriu os lábios para ele e sentiu suas línguas se encontrarem deixando-a entorpecida. Ele acariciava suas costas com uma mão e com a outra ele pousou levemente no fino pescoço. Ele se aventurou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura fazendo com que ela sussurrasse de prazer. Podia sentir sua pele arrepiada, fazendo com que ele também tivesse o mesmo efeito. O desejo estava presente nos dois corpos e eles estavam dispostos a se entregarem de olhos fechados.

"Não farei nada que não queira!" – ele avisou contendo-se um pouco.

"Sei que pode parecer um pouco rápido, mas eu não me importo! Eu também desejo ter você!" – ela disse voltando a tomar os seus lábios ardentemente. – "Será que estou louca?"

"Se você está, eu também estou!" – ele deu um beijo molhado em seu pescoço e seguiu uma trilha até alcançar a orelha. – "Onde fica o seu quarto?"

Sakura apontou na direção e ele a tomou em seus braços a levando para a cama. Ele a deitou no centro da cama de casal e ficou de quatro sobre ela a beijando, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo feminino. Face, de pele lisa como a seda, boca pequena e macia, explorada pela primeira vez, com um sabor doce e agradável.

"Syaoran... preciso lhe dizer uma coisa importante... eu nunca..." – ela corou e prosseguiu – "Eu ainda sou virgem!"

"Eu sabia desde o momento em que a beijei."

"Você não acha estranho que aos dezenove anos eu nunca tenha..."

"Não!" – ele a interrompeu – "Vamos dizer que é uma agradável surpresa!" – sorriu passando confiança para ela.

Ele afastou as alças do vestido dela e beijou os seus ombros fazendo com que ela arqueasse um pouco as costas de prazer. Cada beijo dele fazia com que ela descobrisse uma nova e prazerosa sensação. Ele a virou de costas e desceu o zíper do vestido até que se abrisse completamente. Beijou toda linha da coluna deixando um rastro úmido, fazendo a garota excitar-se. Ela sussurrava e emitia gemidos discretos que faziam com que ele se excitasse por estar causando a ela aquelas reações. Voltou a vira-la de frente para ele e baixou o vestido revelando os seios rijos. Tocou um dos seios com a mão, fazendo com que ela se deleitasse de prazer.

"Gosta que eu te toque desse modo?" – ele perguntou massageando o seio, apertando de leve o mamilo.

"Gosto!" – ela respondeu num sussurro.

Quando ela sentiu a língua quente dele percorrer seu seio, um leve gozo fez com que seu ventre contraísse. Ela queria mais, seu corpo estava fervendo de desejo. Sentiu as mãos firmes e grandes percorrerem suas pernas até que lhe alcançasse sua parte mais intima, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto. Seus lábios tremiam descontroladamente, pois nunca havia experimentado tal sensação de prazer. Sentia a umidade crescer, preparando o caminho para o ato de fazer amor. Sentiu quando ele tocou-lhe por dentro da calcinha, fazendo seu corpo inteiro incendiar. Ele começou a acariciar com os dedos e se ele não beijasse sua boca ela seria capaz de gritar. Suas línguas brincavam num rito especial, enquanto ela experimentava o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.

"Você está me enlouquecendo!" – ela disse ofegante.

"Não... você é quem me enlouquece!" – ele disse retirando a camisa.

Sakura percorreu levemente com as mãos os músculos do tronco de Syaoran, até alcançar o botão do seu jeans. Abriu e abaixou facilmente a calça junto com sua roupa íntima, deslizando as mãos até alcançarem seu glúteo firme. Ele sorriu e retirou o resto do vestido de Sakura, e depois terminou de se despir. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir-se tímida por ver o homem nu, exibindo seu membro rijo e ereto.

Ficaram algum tempo sentindo o calor de seus corpos se tocarem, ela lhe dava leves mordiscadas pelo corpo e arrancava de Syaoran alguns gemidos. Ambos se entregaram a um mar de carícias e beijos e estavam dispostos a se afogarem. Trocavam palavras de amor e sentiam que estavam prestes a tornarem-se um só. Ele afastou suas pernas e tocou-lhe com o membro em sua intimidade, fazendo seu corpo ansiar em ser possuído.

"Eu te quero tanto, Sakura! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que me permite torna-la minha!"

"Eu quero ser sua!"

Com um pouco de força ele venceu a resistência imposta pela virgindade, fazendo com que Sakura gritasse seu nome com um misto de prazer e ardor. Ele então a tornou sua mulher. Começaram a arte de amar e assim ficaram por muito tempo até alcançar o auge do prazer juntos. Syaoran sentia dupla satisfação, primeiro pelo prazer que Sakura havia lhe proporcionado e segundo por ter dado prazer a ela. Ficaram deitados e abraçados, descansando do êxtase a pouco alcançado, até adormecerem.

Tornaram-se inseparáveis. Passavam os dias juntos na faculdade e as noites entregando-se ao amor no apartamento de Sakura. Syaoran ensinou Sakura a amar e ela demonstrou-se uma aluna bastante dedicada. A felicidade e o amor conduziam suas vidas a cada dia. Faziam planos de ficarem sempre juntos e mesmo se conhecendo há pouco tempo, já pensavam em casamento. As garotas da faculdade se mordiam de inveja de Sakura, pois Syaoran era o maior objeto de desejo entre todas. Entre elas existia uma que não conseguia disfarçar sua raiva e inveja. Seu nome era Meiling, que cursava Medicina junto com Syaoran. Sempre que podia, Meiling tentava semear a dúvida em Sakura.

Seis meses se passaram e chegou o momento em que Syaoran começaria a fazer residência médica. A universidade levando em conta seu ótimo desempenho como o melhor aluno de sua turma, recomendou que ele fosse atuar nos Estados Unidos, pela universidade de Harvard. Era a chance de sua vida. Porém, como ficaria seu relacionamento com Sakura?

"Venha comigo?" – ele pediu enquanto a abraçava.

"Mas... meus estudos! Minha família! Toda minha vida está aqui!" – ela dizia cheia de dor.

"Case-se comigo! Sei que ainda estou no começo da carreira, mas... serei um bom esposo!"

"Eu não tenho dúvidas! Eu quero muito me casar com você, mas... ir para os Estados Unidos agora é impossível!"

"Então não irei! Farei minha residência aqui no Japão!" – ele a abraçou mais forte.

"Não! Por mais triste que seja a nossa separação, você deve ir e agarrar essa oportunidade! Eu vou te esperar!" – disse com as lágrimas a pesarem nos olhos.

"Mas serão três anos! Não suportarei ficar sem você tanto tempo..."

"Tudo vai dar certo! Eu te amo!" - disse tentando ser positiva, apesar da dor da separação.

"Eu também te amo! Mais do que você possa imaginar!" – ele a deitou na cama e começou a beijá-la.

"Faça amor comigo! Quero você, Syaoran! Eu já sou sua mulher! Sempre serei..." – disse olhando em seus olhos.

"Minha Sakura..."

Sexta-feira à noite. Festa de formatura dos alunos de medicina. Sakura desfilava com seu namorado pelo salão da universidade. Syaoran sentia ciúmes de tantos rapazes dirigirem seus olhares gulosos para sua linda namorada, que sem dúvidas era a mulher mais bonita do evento. Seria difícil ficar tanto tempo longe de tão linda mulher, mas seria um grande médico um dia e daria uma vida de rainha para sua amada. Sakura também percebia o olhar malicioso de Meiling para cima de Syaoran. Ela confiava no seu namorado, mas não podia deixar de se sentir insegura, sabendo que Meiling estaria entre os alunos que iriam fazer residência nos Estados Unidos.

"Vou retocar minha maquiagem, querido! Quero ficar bonita no seu álbum de fotos." – Sakura levantou-se e fez menção de ir para os toaletes.

"Mas não demore!" – Syaoran a puxou para um beijo – "Ou morrerei de saudades!"

Sakura reforçou a maquiagem e arrumou o vestido. Antes de voltar para o salão, entrou num reservado para esvaziar a bexiga. Nesse momento, Meiling e outra garota entraram no toalete e começaram a conversar, sem perceber a presença de Sakura.

"Você viu como o Li está lindo hoje?" – a garota começou a comentar se olhando no espelho e ajeitando o cabelo.

"Sim! Não vejo à hora de botar minhas mãos nele mais tarde!" – Meiling respondeu dando uma risada escandalosa.

"Lá vem você de novo com esse papo furado! Até parece que você e o Li tem alguma coisa. Ele é namorado daquela aluna de arqueologia. A tal da Kinomoto!"

"Minha querida... você sabe muito bem como são os homens. Ele só usa aquela menina pra me fazer ciúmes, mas quando não agüenta mais aquela bobinha ele corre para os meus braços! Afinal, nossa história já é antiga e nossas famílias fazem muitos votos pelo nosso casamento. Nunca aceitariam uma garota como aquela pobretona!" – começou a arrumar o vestido na altura do busto.

"Então vocês estão realmente juntos? Como você aceita que ele fique com a Kinomoto?"

"Ela é só uma distração para ele! Além disso, ele está morrendo de pena pra dispensar a bonequinha! Depois de que eu me casar com ele, eu o colocarei na linha! Hoje ele vai se livrar logo daquela idiota e teremos nossa própria comemoração! Se é que você me entende!" – dando outra risada forçada e maliciosa.

"Você é fogo, Meiling! Eu não agüentaria essa situação se estivesse no seu lugar!"

"Suportamos tudo quando estamos apaixonadas! Agora vamos voltar para a festa!" – disse saindo do recinto, após retocar o batom.

Sakura tremia de forma nervosa diante do que havia acabado de ouvir. Não era verdade, ela tinha certeza, mas mesmo assim, uma dor terrível inundava seu peito. Por que Meiling diria aquelas coisas se não houvesse realmente um motivo? Syaoran seria capaz de levar uma vida dupla? Isso não. Aquelas haviam sido palavras de uma louca desprezada e com o ego abatido. Não havia razão para tristeza ou desconfiança. Mas por que então doía tanto? Recompôs-se do choque e voltou para a presença do amado que a recebeu com um sorriso.

"Senti sua falta!" – ele disse lhe dando um beijo.

"Você me ama, Syaoran?"

"É claro que sim! O que houve para me perguntar isso de repente!"

"Eu também te amo muito! Só quero que saiba isso!" – ela disse abraçando-o forte.

"Eu sei, Sakura! Nunca tive dúvidas! Espero que você também não tenha!"

Por volta das duas da manhã, a festa ainda fervia e muitos formandos pulavam animados na pista de dança. Sakura estava com um pouco de sono, porém não reclamava para não estragar a noite de Syaoran. Ele se divertia entre os amigos e todos comentavam sobre o programa de residência no exterior. Syaoran recebia parabéns a todo instante por ter sido o primeiro da turma e Sakura notava o quanto ele ficava orgulhoso por esse mérito. Não era para menos, pois ela mesma presenciara todo esforço que ele devotava aos estudos. Ele era muito dedicado, estudava sempre, realizava pesquisas e desenvolvia teses que foram premiadas várias vezes. Ele realmente era motivo de orgulho para a universidade.

"Está cansada, meu amor?" – ele perguntou para Sakura ao notar que ela estava bocejando inúmeras vezes.

"Não! Estou bem!"

"Eu vou até o banheiro e depois iremos embora! Eu já me diverti o bastante!"

"Não precisa ir embora por minha causa! Já disse que estou bem!"

"Eu já volto!" – ele deu um breve beijo na namorada a deixando para ir ao banheiro.

Sakura achava incrível a forma com que Syaoran a conhecia. Ela jamais conseguia engana-lo, mas de certa forma, ela ficava feliz por esse detalhe. Ela o viu se afastar, mas enquanto ele se aproximava do local dos banheiros, Meiling o abordou. Sakura sentiu uma ducha de água fria cair sobre ela, com a visão da garota abraçar Syaoran de forma bastante insinuante. Conversaram mais um pouco e depois Sakura viu Syaoran deixando a oferecida e seguindo para o banheiro. Para seu temor, após alguns instantes, Meiling ousou entrar no banheiro masculino e Sakura tinha certeza de que era atrás de Syaoran.

"Vagabunda!" – Sakura levantou feroz e foi em direção ao banheiro masculino.

Caminhou pelo salão empurrando quem estivesse em sua frente, sem ao menos pedir desculpas. Tudo que ela queria era quebrar a cara de pau daquela oferecida. Já estava na hora de Meiling saber qual era o seu lugar e era bem longe dela e de Syaoran. Abriu a porta devagar e notou que o banheiro estava vazio.

"Mas como? Eu tenho certeza que os vi entrar aqui!" – ela não entendia.

"Depois a gente conversa, Meiling! Agora você está bêbada!" – a voz de Syaoran se fez presente.

Sakura seguiu para o lugar dos reservados e notou a presença de alguém no último do corredor.

"Você está sendo tão malvado comigo hoje, Syao! Pelo menos me beije direito."

"Agora eu vou embora! Amanhã a gente conversa!"

"Sinto sua falta, querido! Quando você vai deixar aquela idiota de uma vez e ficar comigo?"

"Não fale desse modo sobre a Sakura! Agora com licença, tenho que ir embora!"

"Antes me beije com vontade!"

Sakura aproximou-se do local e observou pela fresta da porta semi-aberta, Syaoran e Meiling se beijando de forma gulosa. Meiling se esfregava em Syaoran e desceu uma das mãos pelo peito dele até a região genital, tentando excita-lo. Sakura não podia mais ver aquilo, sua vontade era torcer o pescoço dos dois, porém tudo que conseguiu foi sair correndo dali sem ser notada. Estava desorientada, chorava descontroladamente e tudo que queria era achar a saída do salão. Quando finalmente encontrou, esbarrou contra uma pessoa e quase foi ao chão se ele não a amparasse.

"Calma garota! Vai se arrebentar dessa forma!" – ele a ajudou a se manter em pé.

"Desculpe-me! Eu preciso ir!" – ela disse tentando soltar-se do homem.

"Não posso deixar você sair correndo assim, você me parece muito nervosa!"

"Estou bem!" – ela gritou sem paciência.

"Pelo menos deixe-me ajuda-la..." – ele insistiu.

"Se quer me ajudar, leve-me daqui!" – ela caiu num choro nervoso.

"Claro que sim! Meu carro está logo ali. Qual o seu nome?"

"Sakura Kinomoto! E o seu?"

"Naota Sato!"

Syaoran procurou Sakura por todos os cantos do salão e perguntou a todos se haviam visto para onde ela tinha ido, mas não a encontrou. Ligou para a casa dela, mas não obteve resposta. Depois de uma hora a procurando uma amiga de Sakura disse que a tinha visto ela sair do banheiro masculino chorando e correndo.

"Não! Ela entendeu tudo errado! Meiling... se eu perder a Sakura eu juro que acabo com você!" – ele disse pra si mesmo cheio de ódio.

**Continua no próximo capítulo!**

Perceberam que Sakura foi jogada nos braços de seu marido bruto, graças à cena que ela presenciou entre Syaoran e Meiling? Realmente é verdade que para cada ação, há uma reação.

Quero agradecer a todos que me deixaram um review e já estou curiosa pelos comentários que farão por esse segundo capítulo. Quero saber o que pensaram sobre tudo, desde o envolvimento entre Sakura e Syaoran, até o final do capítulo, onde Sakura viu seu mundo desmoronar.

Quero mandar um beijo pra minha amiga **RM**. Ela me deu altas dicas sobre hospitais, já que o Li é um médico e eu precisava de alguns termos como residente, tese e etc... Obrigada por todo apoio e se eu sou má... aprendi a ser com você! Também quero te agradecer por ter arrumado o html para mim, um dia eu ainda aprendo a fazer isso!

Outros beijos para: **Sakurinha** (Gostou do Syaoran de médico, né?), **Mary** (Você não viu nada, esse reencontro vai mudar a vida da Sakura!), **Raven** (ainda bem que você não é menor de idade!), **Bra** (Sinceramente não sei a freqüência com que vou atualizar!), **Daniel** (Ela só não morreria se fosse a mulher elástico!), **Keity** (Sohma é porque eu sou a senhora Shigure! Já mandei o seu beijo pra RM!), **RubbyMoon** (Minha querida RM! É uma honra receber seu review! Já perguntei pro Li se ele topa trabalhar lá no seu hospital, ele disse que responderá pessoalmente!), **Duda **(Realmente a Sakura está enfraquecida espiritualmente e moralmente!), **Kiara** (realmente a fic é forte, eu avisei que seria!), **Salira tSuki Crisis** (É verdade, é uma triste realidade, mas existem homens como o marido da Sakura! Vamos acabar com a imagem deles com essa fic!)

Quero ver a interpretação de vocês para esse capítulo. E menores de idade... eu avisei que haveria conteúdo inapropriado. Deixem seu comentário se assim desejarem (Espero que sim!)! Tchauzinho!


End file.
